The Mission
by Seirra32
Summary: Being the Hero he is, America brings in a girl he found in his yard. But all the girl knows is the orders her boss gave her, and she'll do almost anything to achieve them. Told in a series of informal progress reports to her superior, Ariella. (First Hetalia fic.)
1. Chapter 1

I swear, I knew exactly what I was doing as I screamed, "Help!" and fell down on the grass in front of the country's house. Within a minute I heard the door open and someone shout, "Don't worry, I'm the hero!" I smiled and rolled over onto my back, hoping he'd spot the movement. Sure enough, I soon felt arms lifting me up and carrying me. Cracking open one eye, I saw us heading towards his house. Yes! I mentally congratulated myself. I slowly opened both my eyes and saw the man I was expecting: Alfred Jones, or America. I'm pretty sure he noticed this, because he flashed me an overconfident smile.

"Don't worry, little dudette! The Hero has saved you!"

I resisted the urge to laugh or roll my eyes and instead let out an exaggerated groan, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt him tighten his grip on him and quicken his pace. Soon he was laying me down on something soft(er than the ground.) I once again opened my eyes and saw them, and I couldn't help my gasp. Luckily America seemed to think it was somehow because of him. To be honest, I had expected the American Idiot, but I hadn't planned for the quiet, older nation known as Kiku Honda, or Japan.

"Who is that, America-san?" I heard him say in his accent.

"I don't know, dude. Let's ask her! Yo, little dudette, what's your name?"

I turned my head away from the dark-haired island country and put on a confused expression as I pretended to think. Finally I said sadly, "I- I don't remember."

"That must suck, man! Do you know what happened to you?"

"Um... I remember a face... caterpillar eyebrows... green eyes... His hair was messy, I think it was blonde... I'm sorry, I don't know what happened..."

"Don't sweat it, dudette! You just described someone I know!"

Alfred rushed off to find his phone, leaving me alone with Kiku.

"Konnichiwa," I said, bowing as best as I could, "What's your name?" (Of course I knew his name, I just didn't want to sound suspicious later on.)

"Honda Kiku," he said quietly.

I had almost expected him to say Japan, but that would've been stupid. He wouldn't think I knew about the countries, why would he? I tried making some small talk, but he seemed uncomfortable. After a minute, I pretended to pass out again. I know you'd say that's unprofessional, Ariella, but I felt it was necessary at the time. Before you continue, you may want to listen to the file on the USB I sent you. It contains America's phone conversation with England. I didn't mention it earlier so I could surprise you, but I slipped one of the bugs by Alfred's ear. Luckily it happened to be the one he put his phone up to.

(Ariella, or Ari, put the report down and grabbed the USB she'd laid aside earlier. She plugged it into her laptop and soon enough she was listening to Alfred's loud voice.

"England, what do you know about the dudette in my yard?!" America shouted accusingly into his reciever.

Faintly, Ari heard another voice with a British accent ask, confused, "Alfred? What do you want?"

"You know why I called. Don't be stupid, Artie!"

"You're the one being stupid. What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The 12-year-old I found in my yard!"

"How does a child in your yard involve me?"

"Dude, when I asked her what happened, she said all she could remember was a face." Here Alfred paused, Ari assumed it was for some sort of dramatic effect. "With huge eyebrows, blonde hair, and green eyes. Britain, dude, that's totally you!"

The man on the other end of the phone sighed. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." His tone suddenly changed, becoming more angry. "I have to go, the frog is here. I have to see what he wants."

The recording cut off there, and Ariella turned back to her younger cousin's report.)

{A/n: Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfiction! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you feel fit~!}


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Alfred came back, but I still pretended to be unconscious. Wouldn't be good for me if Kiku thought I didn't like him or something, right? Anyway, Japan explained in his quiet voice that he thought I had passed out. Soon I felt someone poking me, saying, "Yo, little dudette! Wake up!"

"Wait, America-san! I don't think we should wake her!"

I opened my eyes again, I kinda wanted to see Japan mad. I heard it's rare from one of the older agents, I think it was Remy. Unfortunately, even if he was angry, he didn't look the part. I tried to squeeze my eyes shut before they noticed, but Alfred had already seen me. Shoot, I thought. I sighed in defeat and muttered, "Sorry," with one eye closed.

"What do you mean, little dudette? I'm the one who woke you up!"

I looked away, relieved. Suddenly I heard Japan say to America, "I need to get going, I have to be at Germany-san's soon."

I'm not sure what I was thinking, but... "May I come with you?" I asked as I sat up and stretched my legs so I could stand soon. Both Alfred and Kiku looked at me; America looked almost sad, while Japan seemed surprised, pausing as he neared the exit.

"Why?" the American Idiot asked sadly.

As polite as I could, I told him, "Sir, you're, um... You're kinda loud..."

The blonde almost seemed heartbroken. Why exactly, I have no idea. I mean, we'd only just met!

Anyway, at first Japan was reluctant about taking a little girl to Germany's, probably wondering how the rest of the Axis would react. I guess America got over his sadness pretty quickly, because the next thing I knew he's insisting Kiku should take me. After the American Idiot started trying to convince the smaller man, he caved immediately. To be honest, watching this was kinda wierd for me, though I've seen similar things happen with certain members of my usual group. Getting back on track, pretty soon I was in the quiet man's private plane, heading off to Germany. Somehow it only managed to take half an hour, which confused me immensely since I was pretty sure it should've maybe taken, at the very least, twice that. We were met at the place we landed at and soon were pulling into a driveway in the car that had picked us up. Japan hadn't really said much to me, but about ten minutes into the plane ride he had turned to me and said I needed a name until I could remember mine. I had smiled slightly up at him. He thought for a moment, then said, "Emiko."

"Huh?" I had said.

He then proceeded to tell me, somewhat red in the face, that Emiko was a name he had heard in a manga a while back and that he was kinda fond of the name.

Anyway, back to the present. Japan knocked softly on the door. I'm not sure why I did it, but I hid behind him, who was roughly two feet taller than me. An cheerful-looking man with a curl on the side of his hair answered. "Germany, it's Japan, ve!"

"Konnichiwa, Itary-san," the dark-haired nation said, bowing. Unfortunately, I'm tall enough that when he bowed the man I recognized as North Italy saw me.

"Ve, Japan, who is the ragazzina? Is she yours?"

Japan blushed and said, flustered, "Of course not, Itary-san! Why wourd you think that?!"

I tried not to laugh, and succeeded in simply smiling.

"Italy, vhat iz taking so long?" I heard a German-accented voice ask from somewhere within the house.

"Japan brought a little girl with him!"

"Itary-san, may I come in now?" I could hear the barely-perceptible annoyance in his voice.

"Ve, si!" he said, quickly moving out of the way. I followed Kiku in, and soon saw a man with slicked-back blonde hair sitting on a chair.

"Konnichiwa," I bowed. I know I should've greeted him in German, but my mind drew a total blank and all I could remember was "Guten tag," which wasn't appropriate since it was early in the evening. As is, you know with my looks I could pass as Japanese anyway, though my American accent might confuse them.

Ludwig, or Germany, didn't say anything to me, simply nodded my way and turned to look at Kiku. "Japan, who iz zhis?"

"This is Emiko. America-san found her in his yard today."

"Really? Japan, are you gonna keep her? Cause if you did that would be so sweet! You already kinda look like you could be father and daughter! You'd be so cute together!" Feliciano said this so quickly I could hardly understand it, but the others looked used to it. Also, as Italy said this he was so happy and excited he was almost jumping up and down.

"I do not know yet. She came with me because she thought America-san was too roud."

"Jou should've varned her about Italy."

At this I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Vhere vill she sleep? If both jou and Italy sleep here all the rooms are taken."

"I know! She can sleep in my bed and I can sleep with Germany!" Italy suggested.

"NO, ITALY! JOU ARE NOT SLEEPING IN MY BED AGAIN!"

I stifled another laugh and, as a joke, innocently asked, "Are you lovers?"

Germany stared angrily at me, while Italy still looked chipper as always, not really caring about what I'd said.

"No!" Ludwig barked.

(You're not gonna like what I did, I just know it...)

I started crying, still going with the little girl thing. That's why you picked me for this job, right? Because I look a year or two older than half my age? Anyway, Italy soon moved to comfort me, saying, "Don't cry, bambina," and taking me to the room he always stays in. As we sat on the bed with him rubbing my back, I pretended to calm down. When he noticed this, he stopped, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Ve, Germany may seem big and scary but he's really nice! He didn't mean to make you upset, he was just mad!"

I gave him a small smike, then stuttered out, "G-gra-grazie!"

"You speak Italian?" he said excitedly.

I shrugged, saying, "I don't remember anything before Mr. America's house. Something in my head just told me that's how I should thank you."

"Really? Don't worry, it'll come back eventually, I know it! And if it doesn't then you can stay with us forever and ever and ever!"

"Hey, um, sir?"

"Ve, what is it?" the Italian replied chipperly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Italy Veneziano, but you can call me Italy!"

Italy, I know, probably didn't even think about how he gave me his country name.

"I couldn't remember my name, so Kiku said I can be Emiko for now."

"Kiku? Just call him Japan, ragazzina! I'm sure he won't mind!"

I smiled to myself, Italy is an useless idiot, as we all know. I slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Emmy?"

Great, two minutes of knowing each other and I already got a cute nickname.

"To apologize to Germany for making him mad, " I lied, leaving Italy on the bed as I shut the door behind me.

I grabbed the gel out of my pouch (you know what I mean, Ariella) and squirted the clear stuff right into the lock. It dried almost immediately, becoming invisible even to me. Honestly, I just wanted to test to make sure this works in case I need it for real. Anyway, it wasn't long before the usually happy Italian to become frantic as his attempts to follow me didn't work.

"Emmy! Are you still out there?!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Italy?!"

"The door won't open! It's stuck and I can't get out! Get Germany! I'm too young to die!"

He continued to ramble on, so I left before it got too annoying. I paused outside the room we had left Germany and Japan in.

"So, jou really plan on keeping zhe child?" I heard the German say.

"Hai, untir I find someone erse to take her."

I decided now was a good time to run in, screaming in rapid Japanese, "The door is stuck and Italy is trapped! Help!" In the heat of the moment, the British accent I'd acquired from our year in London a few weeks ago might've slipped out, and I'm sure the change in accent might've confused them.

Anyway, Germany looked at me oddly for a moment until Japan explained what I'd said.

"Don't tell me Italy's too veak to open doors now!" the muscular blonde sighed. "Lead the vay," he instructed me.

"Hai!" I told him, starting in the direction to Italy's room. Soon Ludwig was struggling to open the door.

"Germany! Is that you?!" Italy called out excitedly, suddenly sounding much happier despite the situation.

"Ja, Italy, I'm here to get jou out," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I knew Emmy would get you! She's such a good girl, isn't she? And then I knew Germany would come and save me like he always does cause he loves me!" the Italian continued to babble on, but at those particular words I noticed Germany went slightly pink. (Feliciano probably wasn't thinking about romance-love, he's too innocent and ignorant for that, I think. I could of course be wrong.)

Anyway, the German decided to stop fruitlessly messing with the doorknob and to try and bust down the door instead. After a few tries, I suddenly heard another German-accented voice shout, "Vhat the heck are jou doing over zhere?!"

"It's nozhing, Prussia! The door jammed and Italy's stuck in a room!" the blonde yelled back before taking another try.

"Have fun with zhat, West! The awesome me will chill in here!"

I tapped on Ludwig's arm as soon as he braced for another one. He turned his head to look at me as I whispered, "Who is Prussia?"

"Mein immature older bruder." He had started to turn back when I said, trying to sound as happy and carefree as Italy, "Maybe we'd get along!"

"Maybe jou vould, " Ludwig agreed sarcastically, turning back to the door.

"Have you gotten the door open yet?" I asked next.

"Does it look like I have?" he had replied, annoyed.

Italy had started talking again around this time, cheering Germany on as he crashed into the door once again.

"Mr. Kiku?"

The dark-haired man turned to look at me.

"I'm-"

As if on cue, the door suddenly opened and Feliciano ran out, hugging the now-sweaty Ludwig and repeatingly saying he knew he would save him. The other man just sighed and accepted the hug.

"What were you saying?" Kiku asked quietly.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm sleepy," I said just as softly.

Of course, somehow Italy heard me and said as he finally released Ludwig, "Just sleep on my bed! We'll work out where everyone else goes later!"

Well, I suppose that's as nice a place as any to end it. Also, I have something to tell and you might agree. You tried to have me learn Japanese, Italian, and German, plus some of their customs, in preparation for this mission. I'm not sure why but lately when I practice German or Italian I always mix them up. Weird, right? Anyway, the only one I'm fluent in is Japanese, probably because I've been studying and learning it for 3 years now. Anyway, I've decided that it would make the most sense to speak Japanese more often than the other languages. For one thing, we both know Kiku can be a pushover, so I think it would be easiest to get into the World Meeting through him than, say, Germany. Also as I already said, I speak the language the best.

If you're so against my ideas write me back at this address, at the chance of Prussia or the Axis finding it.

(Ariella sighed, "Emiko" could be so headstrong at times. Unfortunately, and Ari hated to admit it, she was right this time. They usually write each other in Latin, and millenia old nations could possibly know the language. We really need to make a secret code or something, she thought as she read the last few words of the progress report.)

Um, yeah... so bye, I guess? I'll send the next report sometime next week, I just wanted to share my first day while it was still fresh on my mind.

-From, AFJ "Emiko "

[A/n: It sucks, I know. But please review anyway, give me pointers. This is mostly an experimental fic to help me get the character's personalities right, so tell me if someone's OOC.]


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure when I fell asleep the first day, but I woke up with the Italian beside me. It startled me at first, but when I was past that, I noticed two things: 1) he was fast asleep, and 2) it was pitch black outside the window, an indication of the late hour. I took the opportunity to place a bug in the usual spot by the ear, the files will be saved under the folder "Countries' Recordings, sub-folder "Italy." Though most of its babbling, you might find something useful; who knows?

Anyway, I grabbed my flashlight from you-know-where and decided to explore a little bit. I wandered around a little, examining random rooms without any interruptions. That is, until I heard voices spoken in quiet whispers. I shined the light around until it landed on three men: one with long blonde hair (for a guy anyway), one with pale skin and silvery hair, and the last a smiling man with tan skin and green eyes. Behind them was a door, the back door, I think. You can probably guess who I saw, Ariella. Anyway, the trio stared at me, all looking shocked except for the tan one, who retained his smile.

"Vhat are you doing in mein house?" Prussia asked after a moment.

"I'm Emiko. Mr. Alfred found me in his yard and Mr. Kiku brought me here," I said as sweetly as I could. "Are you Prussia?"

"Ja, how did you know the awesome me?"

"I heard you yelling earlier," I said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Vhy are jou wandering around?"

"I woke up and Mr. Italy was in the bed too and I was scared."

The blonde, France, started to laugh. "You're scared of Veneziano?"

"M-maybe."

At this, he laughed harder. "Why?"

"I-it felt wrong, monsieur."

I'm not sure how his next words were understandable when the Frenchman seemed to find my (faked) irrational fear hysterically funny, but he told me in as reassuring a tone as he could muster, " _Enfant_ , Feliciano wouldn't force anything on you."

I knew that, of course, but I needed an excuse for my wandering, and it was the first thing to come to mind.

"Now go back to bed, Emiko," the albino told me hurriedly and harshly. The reason he wanted me gone was easy to guess: he was either going off somewhere with his friends, or sneaking back in after a long night of partying or something. I decided to toy with him a little.

"But now I'm too awake. Hey, what's your names anyway?"

"Bonjour, I am Francis," the blonde said, flashing me a smile.

"Hola! My name is Antonio!" the tan one told me, still retaining his own wide smile.

And finally, Prussia smirked and announced proudly, "I am zhe awesome Gilbert!"

"Your birdie is cute, can I pet him?"

Gilbert looked bewildered to say the least. After all, I'd pretended to be more interested in the little yellow bird resting on his head than him. His two friends snickered at his reaction.

After he composed himself, he answered with a, "Nein, you can't."

"Why not?"

He looked at me, anger briefly flashing in his eyes. "Because Gilbird doesn't like unawesome strangers. Hmm, jou know if you lie down you'll probably get tired."

"No, I'm wide awake! It won't work!"

"What if I sing you a lullaby?" France moved closer to me as he suggested this, and I screamed. All I could think of were the rumors regarding him being a rapist, even though I know they're just that: rumors.

All 3 men looked at me in confusion and shock as I hid behind Gilbert. He asked me what the heck I was doing back there, but I ignored him. Instead, I was straining to make out the footsteps I faintly heard coming closer. As I listened to them become louder, suddenly the lights clicked on, making me squint and rub my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Germany standing in the doorway, my flashlight uselessly aimed at him.

"Vhat is going on in here?!"

"I don't know, West! France said something to her and she unawesomely screamed."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Vhat exactly did he say?"

"It vasn't anything dirty!" Prussia said, quick to defend his friend.

"Si, the nina couldn't sleep and decided to walk around and she ended up with us. Then our amigo France offered to sing her a lullaby," Spain said.

I yelped and ran to the blue-eyed country in the doorway, wrapping my arms around his waist. He seemed surprised, more so than when Italy did it the day before at least, but he still returned the hug. I looked up at his face, my brown eyes meeting his blue as he returned my gaze.

"Not their fault, Mr. Ludwig," I told him, releasing my arms. He did the same and I stepped back. "My leg just hurt really bad for no reason, and it made me scream." If I had looked back at the trio I'm sure I would've seen skeptical looks on their faces, but I didn't turn around to see.

"We can look at it tomorrow. You're going to need some sleep; I might have you train with us tomorrow," Ludwig led me back to Italy's room, where a certain Italian was missing. I didn't care though, so I climbed into the bed. (Later, I found out Italy had sneaked into Germany's bed almost as soon as he left.)

The next day I woke to someone softly calling "my" name. I opened my eyes and saw Japan.

"Huh?" I muttered sleepily.

"Emiko-san, you need to get up soon. Training with Germany and Italy starts in an hour."

"Thank you for waking me," I said politely in Japanese, "but I would like a change of clothes."

He nodded. "Maybe one of the others have something you could borrow."

I'll try to be brief about this, since I found this boring. (And the only reason I'm not skipping this completely is because you said I had to record as much as I could. I've also skipped the bathroom trips, by the way.)

Basically I went around asking everyone if they had anything. I almost ended up in something Prussia called his "Awesome Teutonic Knight Outfit," but he was laughing (I think? It sounded kinda odd, but I'm pretty sure he was laughing) the whole time so I just left. Next I asked Italy, but he ended up talking my ear off for 20 minutes about "Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary," so I made an excuse to get away. I'm not sure, but I think he was telling me about when he was my size. (I say size because he obviously wouldn't be my age even if his country was considered young at the time.)

Anyway, I left and ran into Germany in the hallway. I asked him and ended up sitting on his bed as he looked through his closet. Finally he pulled out a faded blue shirt that looked many sizes too small for him. Though I knew it would be way too large for my small form, I thanked him anyway and went to the bathroom I'd found last night. I grabbed my pouch and strapped it to my stomach before slipping on the shirt. The shirt wasn't sleeveless, which surprised me a little. When I put it on, what should've been short sleeves came a little past my elbow, and the bottom of the worn shirt came well past my knees, stopping just inches above my ankles. I also pulled my tan braided belt off the hand-me-down jeans I'd been wearing before and tightened it around my waist. I'm sure I looked ridiculous, but I didn't care.

I wasn't sure what to do from there. I was kinda hungry, but I wasn't sure if I should wait for someone to offer it or ask. I just decided to wait, so I went back to Italy's room. (After knocking first, of course. Last I'd seen him he wasn't wearing pants.) The useless Italian started going on and on about how cute I (apparently) looked. I guess I spaced out though, because the next thing I knew, he was looking at me expectantly and I had no clue what he'd just said. After a moment of looking and feeling stupid, I asked, "Che cosa?"

It turns out he'd offered to brush my hair for me. He sat on the middle of the bed while he did it, with me sitting in a way where my legs hung off the edge. Okay, I'll skim over some more boring parts like breakfast. Basically, Italy insisted I try some of his pasta for breakfast, and I ended up puking my organs out.

I had watched him cook the pasta earlier. He'd added a million Italian spices I'd never heard of before, and I think some of that just didn't agree with me. Well, that makes more sense to me than the whole "allergic to pasta" thing Feliciano was blubbering about. He was apparently sad for me that I'd never get to experience "the best food ever". I just stood there awkwardly, still positioned by the toilet in case I barfed again.

"Italy, vhy the heck are you on the bathroom floor?"

"Germany! Emiko's allergic to pasta and she'll have to go through her life never tasting the amazing goodness of-"

"Shut up!" Germany finally interrupted. The Italian went silent, with only sniffles coming from him. I wiped my mouth again and moved closer to Veneziano. I put my small hand on his back and rubbed circles, something I think I saw on TV a few times.

"There's no need to cry," I said softly in Italian, "There's other delicious foods."

Truthfully, this was less of an I-care-for-you thing and more of an I-need-you-to-trust-me-and-think-I-care-for-you thing.

"You know Italian?" Ludwig, who I'd almost forgotten was there, had asked.

"Is that what that was? There was just something in my head telling me I should say those words instead of what I was planning to say." (Thinking back, it's just a wordier version of what I told Veneziano when he asked.)

The German paused, probably trying to understand what I meant. However, before he could speak again, Feliciano suddenly turned around while still sitting and pulled me up on his lap in a hug. "You're just so sweet and cute and kind and adorable! And you even comforted me in my own language! Grazie, Emiko, Grazie!"

That's when he stood up, now holding me in his arms. I inwardly hated it, but I was careful to keep a smile on my lips. "Germany! Germany! What do you think?" The once-again-chipper Italian turned to see the taller man shaking his head and facepalming at the attention he was giving me.

"I think you should put the madchen down and wait outside while I go find Japan. Emiko, if you want to come train with us you can, but if you get too overwhelmed you can stop."

With that, I was left in a bathroom, still being held by useless Italy. (That's one thing I never thought I'd say. Then again, I also never thought I'd be given a mission as important as this one where my way-too-childlike face would be helpful.)

Less than fifteen minutes after that incident, the three nations and I were jogging as a warm-up. Though I might've been able to keep up with Japan or Germany, I deliberately stayed in the middle of Kiku, who wasn't far behind Ludwig, and way ahead of where Italy was chasing a butterfly. About ten minutes into the training, I got an idea.

I came to a complete halt and shouted, "I remember something!"

Japan stopped and turned around. "What is it, Emiko-san?"

"I remember... just running, out of breath, with a lot of other kids around a track. I think it was a contest!"

As we moved on, I "remember" more things, including an exercise-obsessed "daddy." (Ta-da! An explanation for my athletic abilities.) Blah blah blah, skipping over boring parts. When it was over, I joked, painting, "Maybe... if we keep going... I'd remember everything."

"Really? Ve, but you already did a lot! You manged to keep up and you didn't pass out or anything..." Italy wasn't nearly as tired as the rest of us because he kept getting distracted and so didn't do as much as the rest of us. As we rested on a bench, Germany suddenly said, "Italy, do 30 more push-ups for chasing that butterfly earlier!"

"Ve, but Germany! It was so pretty!"

"Go!"

As soon as Italy was out of earshot, the German turned to me. "Emiko?"

"Sir?" I said, facing him as well.

"Jou did much better than I thought you vould."

"Grazie!" I know I messed up; I know that's Italian. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice, possibly because he hears it from Italy or something. "Are we having lunch soon?"

"Ja. Japan offered to cook today."

"Is he good?"

He nodded. I'm not sure if Kiku heard me. After all, he was on the other side of Ludwig and I wasn't talking that loud.

"Is zhat a tattoo?"

His question caught me off guard.

A/R (Agent's Rant): I told you it was a bad idea. Guess who didn't listen? Maybe if it was on my hip or somewhere less likely to be seen it would've been fine, but silver chains around the wrist? But of course who listens to the teenager with the body of a child, right?

Yesterday I had on long sleeves which, for the most part, covered the stupid tattoo, but now it was in full view for anyone who looked. Alright, A/R over. Back to my report.

I stared at the chains circling my wrist, looking at it with a mix of surprise and fascination that made it seem as if I hadn't noticed it before.

"I guess so!" I said in fake amazement. The German looked at me oddly, probably wondering why a "child" would have a tattoo. While looking for a way to change the subject, my eyes wandered over to Italy, or at least where I'd last seen him.

"Hey, where'd Mr. Italy go?"

Germany's head turned to where I was looking, only to shout, "ITALY!"

I heard a faint yelp. A minute later Japan and I were the only ones left, because Ludwig took off running after a blur in the distance.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, turning to the Japanese man on the other end of the bench.

He sighed and nodded. "Come on, Emiko-chan. Let's go back to Germany-san's house and I'll start on lunch."

[A/n: Yes, I had to throw in the BTT. Sorry for the sucky chapter and probably incorrect usage of Japanese honorifics in the story so far. I tried to do a little research, but I still don't feel very confident on my understanding of it.]


End file.
